


Doomed For The Underworld

by Lilek



Series: Valhalla [9]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek





	Doomed For The Underworld

Ivar was furious when their plan went to shit.

They have plotted against Lagertha with allies who have accepted the call of revenge, and when there was time to finally kill the bloody bitch in front of all Kattegat, Bjӧrn showed up and openly threatened them. Ubbe sided with him instantly and Ivar was left alone, with boiling anger obscuring all reason. Ivar didn’t care if Bjӧrn dies with her, although Ubbe did, and in wider perspective it wouldn’t be wise to let it happen, to dirtie their hands with blood of their brother.

Ivar knew it, he knew … but the anger … the anger was recently becoming unbearable.

 ** _„Use your anger intelligently …”_** Ragnar said, because he saw Ivar’s true and ugly nature.

Anger was all he had at the moment. It was his greatest weakness and his biggest atribute, always balancing on thin scales, between unpreditacble fury and genius calculation against enemies.

**_„I wish … I wish I wasn’t so angry all the time …”_ **

**_„Then you would be nothing … „_ **

**_„I might have been happy … „_ **

**_„ … happiness is nothing …”,_** Ragnar’s words … so true, spoken by a man with cold wisdom in his eyes. A man with devious, long term plan, who should surprise them all, when time comes … when they will not expect it.

Ivar knew it was something more then defeating the Saxons and avenging slaughtered Norns. It was something much more complex, but he couldn’t see the bigger picture ... not yet.

So he decided to do first things first, and put all his frustrations into planning the great battle with Saxons and learning all there was to learn about them, from Floki or every warrior who did fight with Christians long time ago, at Ragnar’s side.  Unfortunatelly Bjӧrn - despite their father’s will - didn’t want to grant him the leadership of Great Army, which was predictable, but still really fucking annoying.

Ivar didn’t get much support in the matter from Ubbe and Hvitserk, because despite his obvious cleverness, he was still the youngest of Ragnar sons. Besides, Ubbe was mad at Ivar because of the marriage idea, even though, he brought these shackles on himself. He was such a stubborn, pitying idiot and he needed to pay for keeping Margrethe alive, plain and simple.

Thereupon Ivar earned the status of persona non grata, while Hvitserk became Ubbe’s faithful dog. Ivar was getting heated looks of resentment, while Hvitserk was sharing Ubbe’s and Magrethe’s bed, which did make Ivar sick and disgusted … and very much alone.

He has always been alone and he was getting really fucking tired of it, tired of being the crippled, youngest son of Ragnar Lothbrook, who takes orders and crawls behind the rest of his brothers.

No fucking way, not anymore.

Before they could sail to England they needed to decently prepare and settle the logistics of Great Heathen Army, including provisions and battle strategy, though in Ivar’s opinion it was rather laughable.

Floki has built him a chariot, and he didn’t laugh at Ivar’s idea of leadership, stiring relentlessness in boy’s heart. He was the only one Ivar could share his deepest desires with, and dreams of greatness and killing every bloody Christian out there.

But there was also Bjӧrn, cutting Ivar’s wings.

After Bjӧrn’s dramatical speech about being the eldest and most experienced of Ragnar sons, Ivar couldn’t contain his hatred, but all the evening before their departure, he tried to act out amusement. During the feast, he was sitting at the main table and preatending that he was enjoying himself with mead, roasted meat and all the talking about killing Christians and avenging Ragnar’s death. He barely looked at Ubbe and his sweet romping with Margrethe, who was finally content with her new position and royal status. She was so fucking pleased with herself, Ivar needed to fight the urge to take his knife out and stick it in her eyeball. That would be truly entertaining, but unfortunatelly also pretty bad for his fragile reputation. He wanted to arise fear and respect, but killing defenseless woman wasn’t the best way to achive such response from Kattegat population.

Few hours later, when almost everyone was drunk enough not to notice his hateful stare towards Lagertha, Bjӧrn and their supporters, Ivar excused himself from the table and crawled to his chamber, hoping to get some rest, though he didn’t get any. Ubbe came to him soon after, looking like he had swallowed something very sour and indigestible, like his own stupidity and carelessness for example. Ivar laughed at expression on his face.

„What is the matter, Ubbe? Why aren’t you consuming your marriage?” he asked maliciously, openly admiring his brother form and his alcohol reddened skin. „Or was it that quick?”

Ubbe smiled darkly, and spitted on the floor.

After that he came closer to Ivar and roughly squeezed his arm.

„I’ve consumed it properly and i’m pretty sure you have watched.”

„Don’t flatter yourself. I had better things to do,” Ivar answered with iritation. „I was trying to find some way to avenge our mother, but you have probably already forgotten about it.”

„I have not,” Ubbe hissed, but soon enough he found his composure. „I won’t let you force me into guilt, Ivar. I did what I could … and when time comes, I’ll do anything I can to bring her justice, but right now … I want you to understand that your actions have consequences.”

„I understand that, very well,”

„I don’t think you do,” Ubbe answered and sat next to Ivar on his bed, pleased with uncertain expression on his brother’s face.

Ivar looked startled by Ubbe’s confidence.

„You have forced me to marry woman I don’t love, which probably gave you false impression that your word means more than mine, more than ours. It’s not true, Ivar”, Ubbe touched his face gently. „You are unpredictable and impulsive but you are still petulant boy … physically weaker than us”

Ivar’s expression turned to rage.

„You bloody bastard!” he tried to hit Ubbe, but his brother has stopped his action, by locking Ivar’s fist in his bigger hand. Ubbe’s breath was heavy with a smell of mead, but his eyes were still thirsty.

He hit Ivar in a jaw, and put his hands on his shoulders, making his brother to fall fully on a bed. This heated violence was undeniably arousing, and Ivar quickly forgot about his hurting face and bleeding lip. It was brutally torn some more by Ubbe’s teeth, when his brother put his mouth on him.

„Fuck …”, Ivar moaned, feeling overpowering flame in his loins. He tilted back his head, letting Ubbe hungrily kiss his neck and touch his body. He couldn’t fight this crazy desire, and he desperately clinged to his brother’s chest.

Ubbe was so good … so fucking handsome.

People respected him, saw Ragnar in him … fed on his calm, majestic charisma.

Ivar hated him … and loved him so much it hurt.

„You, I’m going to consume …”, Ubbe whispered in his ear with dirty promise, rising goosebumps on Ivar’s skin. He rubbed his brother’s clothed cock with his own hardness, and laughed sensually when Ivar lifted his pelvis to meet his thrusts.

„You’re so horny … hasn’t she satisfied you?”, Ivar asked viciously, but Ubbe brutally squeezed his hurting jaw.

„Shut up.”

„Make me …,”

Ubbe met Ivar’s demand by leaning back and firmly turning him over. After that, he pulled his brother down, till only his upper body was on the bed. Ivar bit his lip bloody with arousal.

Ubbe’s want and desperation were turning him on, and he couldn’t think straight, even though they were going to cross the line …

„Was she better as your wife?” Ivar asked mockingly. „Was she trying harder?”

„She wasn’t as willing as you,” Ubbe whispered to Ivar’s ear exasperatedly and roughly slipped dawn his pants, exposing his skin to cold chamber air.

Ivar wanted to bark something horrible or hit Ubbe in the balls, but he was too fucking horny to reject his brother. He wanted to feel Ubbe everywhere … on him, and in him, just to be sure his brother was forever lost in their mad, indecent love.

Ubbe squeezd Ivar’s ass and took hold of his brother’s cock, already wet with pre-come.

„I’m going to fuck you Ivar …” he said confidently, with hoarse, carnal voice. „ … and you will let me …”

Ivar closed his eyes, getting high on painful feeling of long, rough finger deep inside him. Ubbe spat on his hand and prepared Ivar hastily, rubbing his brother’s cock to give him pleasure.

„You don’t have to be gentle …” Ivar protested, moaning into the sheets. „Don’t hold back …”

„I won’t,” Ubbe assured with dreamy smile, and put another finger in Ivar’s ass. He prepared his brother some more, hungrily kissing his neck, and occasionally pulling his hair.

When air became hot and smelly with their passion, and Ubbe could no longer stand his own desire, he put out his own hardness and nastled it between Ivar cheeks.

„Do it,” Ivar demanded, fearing the pain and simultaneously craving it.

When Ubbe entered him, Ivar nearly ripped out strand of his hair, it was so painful.

Impossible fullness and tearing sensation were making him groan. Ubbe spat on his cock some more, and waited a little for Ivar to adjust. He was touching his brother’s penis gently and trying to contain his own urge to thrust into impossible heat.

„Gods … Ivar,” he moaned, lovingly stroking his hand on Ivar’s sweety skin. He moved slowly, rubbing his brother’s dick, feeling lesser resistance every time he was withdrawing. He listened to Ivar’s groans and his more frequent moans, wanting to get his brother to sexual completion.

He clung to Ivar, kissing his neck and started to thrust into him with growing speed.

„She means nothing to me…” he whispered heatedly in his lover’s ear, and Ivar yelped immediately with barely contained pleasure. Ubbe’s erection was hitting him just right, and even though it hurt, it was best fucking torment he had ever felt.

„Fuck … Ubbe,” he cried out totally losing control over his body, and suddenly, unexpectedly he was comming on sweety sheets under his belly.

Ubbe used his vulnerable state and started to thrust into Ivar with brutal pace, seeking his release.

Maybe it was the only chance they had. Honest, bare and uncomplicated, free of shame, fear and reasonable thinking.

Maybe they have just doomed themselves for the Underworld.

 


End file.
